total drama Universe
by shadow lions2
Summary: people from different universes will fight for 1,000,000,000 dollars, i will change chapter one, thats what chris will try to do but something goes wrong


**This is my first story so don't blame me if it is bad ok it toke me a while to make this**

* * *

Chris M stood on a poorly built dock and behind him was poorly built cabins, with an outhouse and a cafeteria and said to the camera, "welcome to TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSE, where our campers from different universes have to deal with other campers, horrible food, and very evil challenges." Chris M looked over to the water and noticed a wailord carrying a manaphy, a ditto, a pikachu, and a phione to the dock.

the manaphy jumped off of the wailord first and said,"this place reminds me when my trainer went through the lake that exploded with magikarps blocking us, oh and my name is Summer" as the manaphy walked over to Chris M

* * *

Summer was in the confessional and said," if you are wondering my trainer happened to be named Pearl and he is a guy and I am a female manaphy"

* * *

then the phione jumped off of the wailord with the ditto hanging on his back and the phione said,"my name is Biff and this shy guy is Transformr" as the ditto waved the stub for a hand.

then the pikachu jumped off last and said,"the name is Sparky" a the pikachu walked next to Summer.

* * *

Sparky was in the confessional and said with great anger," I don't trust Transformr, he is a ditto and dittos are sketchy characters."

* * *

Chris M watched as the wailord dived under water and said,"the pokemon are here and here comes the next campers" as Chris M watched as 5 wooden blocky boats started floating over, on one boat was a tall female blocky girl with purple eyes and she looked scared of the water, the next boat contained a female blocky snowman with a blocky pumkin as helmit, the next boat had a blocky male with a blue shirt, purple pants and blue eyes,another boat had a blocky girl cuddling a block that says,"TNT" and she wore a shirt and skirt with explosions on them, the last boat contained a large blocky girl that had blocky squidward nose, iron like skin and vines going down her large arm, when all a sudden the blocky girl with purple eyes disappeared and reappeared on the dock the a icon of the boat in her hand.

the girl with purples eyes sighed in relf and said,"my name is Andr and i hate water" as the girl walked over to Summer.

* * *

Biff was in the confessional and screamed in surprisement," ANDR CAN TELEPORT!"

* * *

Next,the blocky man jumped out of the boat and said "the name is steve" Steve glared at Andr and flinched

* * *

Andr was in the confessional and she looked down "Steve hates my kind, because my kind stole his diamond, emrald, redstone, and gold blocks, i told them to give it back but they said no" said Andr sadly

* * *

steve stoped glaring at Andr and walked towards Summer and Chris M said, "alredy there is some hatetred" as he pulled up the blocky snowwoman next and she said with a smile," my name is snowy" as the snowwoman walked over to steve. the iron blocky woman climbed up next and said, "the name is susan" as she walked next to steve too

* * *

Steve was in the confessional with a smirk on his face and he said, "susan and snowy will protect me"

* * *

Then the blocky girl climbed up while holding TNT "my name is griefer, you mess with me and i will blow you up" snickered the blocky woman as she walked up to transformr and transformr turned into a coconut in fear. "there is one more character from minecraft that is coming" said chris M

* * *

Griefer was in the confessional smiling. "i hope it is a creeper" said griefer

* * *

steve was in the confessional frowning "better not be a creeper"said steve

* * *

Chris M watched the water as two anidroids and a human riding one of the anidroids flew over and said, "here comes new people" The anidroid that didn't have a human riding him landed first and said, "the name is john" as he walked towards Biff while scanning people. Then the other anidroid landed and let the human down and the human said, "my name is jeff, and i am smart and this is I.P" as the anidroid looked at andr and said, "target's name: Andr, species: enderman, gender: female, Universe: minecraft"as I.P bowwed and walked towards andr and andr slightly blushed.

* * *

Jeff was in the confessional and said, "I.P is my work, john not so much"

* * *

I.P was in confessional " I need someone on the inside to learn everyone's secrets this camrea will do" said I.P as wire came out of his


End file.
